New Beginnings Of Old Times
by Marie218
Summary: Its one year after the mind rain. Shay and the Cutters are on vacation with Tally and David, but all fun ends when David gets an interesting ping from Croy about new Specials out to destroy. Can Tally save the world or will a certain someone keep her down
1. Vacation

So I know I wrote this story back in '09 and never updated but I started getting inspired again and my writing has improved alot so I am definitly going to restart this story. Also this will probably be in mostly Tally's p.o.v but if it changes I'll have the characters name underlined so you know whos talking. This is also an AU story. Enjoy!

It was just a day, a normal day. David, Shay,the Cutters and I were on vacation together for month. It was unexpected but it was something we all deserved. Diego thought so anyway, they gave Shay and the Cutters an entire month to have a vacation, Shay tried to turn them down but they wouldn't budge so she gave up and pinged me and David.

She kept saying she didn't know what to do for an entire month, she was used to being a goverment official not a bubblehead. David agreed to have a vacation but I wanted to keep traveling the world, they both finally got me to give in.

We met outside the Diego city limits and put up camp. Shay said she wanted to be close by in case Diego did need the Cutters and make sure they would be quick enough to get there.

Right now we were in our second week of vacation having a day where David would listen to the news feeds for Shay and I would have fight practice with Shay, Fausto and everybody.

I mean they were no match for me since I was the only real Special but Shay thought it would be good for the Cutters to practice against a stronger apponent.

"Alright every one thats enough for today," Shay said.

The Cutters all sighed, happy that they could start to relax.

Sometimes Shay forgot they were on vacation. It felt like old times to her, all her Cutters together and ready for battle. I laughed silently as I walked over to her and Fausto who were under a tree cooling off.

"Good work today Tally-wa, your left uppercut is improving," Shay said.

"Thanks Shay-la," I said sitting next to Fausto on the ground.

"I can't believe this," Shay said

"What?" Fausto and I asked at the same time.

"The cutters…their relaxing," Shay said with disappointment in her voice.

"Yea and?" Fausto asked

"Well it's just that when I say were done they keep practicing, but now their just sitting here."

"What do you expect Shay-la? You guys are on vacation," I reminded her.

"Yea well..." Shay began

"Shay quit playing 'commando' and relax a little," I told her with annoyance in my voice.

"Thats the thing Tally, Shay doesn't know how to relax," Fausto said playfully.

"Shut up!" Shay said punching him.

"Ow!" Fausto said.

"Shay if you really want to keep practicing ask one of the Cutters if there up to it," I said

"Or." Fausto began "You and Shay could fight."

Shay looked at him with an approving nod and I smiled a big Special smile with fangs showing and tattoos spinning wild.

"You're on," I said getting into my fighting position ready to take my first shot ever at Shay.

"Hold on Tally-wa, let's make this interesting," Shay said

I shook my head. "Come on Shay let's do this."

"How about a bet?" Shay asked

"A bet?" I asked thinking about it. "Ok fine."

"Alright if I win you let me play 'commando' all I want and let me do what I want with my Cutters," Shay said

"Fine but if I win I…" I really wanted to do something that will make Shay regret the bet.

"_Let's see_, _Shay likes spending time with Fausto and I have night watch tonight."_

"If I win Fausto has to take my shift for night watch tonight," I told her.

"Tally!"

"What?"

"That's not fair!" Shay yelled

"You never said anything about rules Shay-la," I said with a smirk

"But…ugh fine." Shay said.

Shay flipped the hair out of her face and got in fighting position, I did the same.

"Ok Fausto you're not a referee, but make sure there's no cheating or cheap shots. Other than that it's a fair fist fight alright?" Shay said.

No answer.

"Fausto?" Shay asked

We both turned to see he was in a daze with a confused look on his face

"Fausto!" Shay yelled

"Tally did it!" he yelled

"What?" I asked confused and laughing.

"Uh…sorry I was sort of out of it" Fausto said

"What's wrong?" I asked walking over to him.

"Look at David. He's got a weird look on his face."

Shay and I turned and saw David jump up.

"What! Are you serious?" he yelled.

Shay, Fausto and I ran over to him and the Cutters stood wondering what was going on.

"David what's wrong?" Shay asked once we got over to him.

"I just got an interesting and very unsettling ping from Croy that he also sent to you Shay," David said.

"Wait, I thought you guys couldn't get pings," Fausto asked

"Last time we saw Maddy, Croy figured out a way for us to get pings but not send them out," I said

"Well what's the ping say Shay?" Fausto asked

"Well I'm out here in the wild with nothing to boost my skintenna so unless you like the sound of silence," Shay said.

"I thought Specials were built for the wild?" David asked

"They are but Diego changed our skintennas during despecialization. We have to be within city limits to recieve and give pings," Shay explained

"Then Tally-wa can tell us what the ping says," Fausto said

"Croy only sent it to me and Shay," David said

I didn't dwell on the fact that Croy only sent it to Shay and David. Hes known both of them longer and he and I had some trust issues back when I was ugly so I understand.

"Then you tell us what it says," Shay said getting annoyed.

"You have to hear it for yourself, Tally too."

"How am I supposed to hear it?" Tally asked

"Just take this small satellite and go 25 kilometers towards Diego," David said.

"What! I'm not going that far just to hear a ping!" Shay yelled

"Shay do you have enough signal to send it to Tally?" Fausto asked

"I think so."

"Then send it to her and she can switch over to the Cutters Channel and you both can hear it."

"Nice!" I said high fiving Fausto.

"Ok Tally ready?" Shay asked boosting her Skintenna

"Yup."

_"Shay it's Croy I'm sending you this ping just in case David and Tally don't get theirs. _

_I have some bad news. Specials are back and their out to destroy. You, Tally, David the Cutters and pretty much Diego are the targets._

_How do I know this? Well they paid us a little visit and told us to watch out. They took some of our Uglies and we fear the new Specials are going to turn them._

_We don't know who's exactly running this operation but we do know its Dr. Cable's data. But here's the big twist this data has been messed with which means these new specials are faster, stronger and a little bit clever than you guys. _

_If you guys want to meet up just give us when and where. If you're wondering how I'm sending you this ping were in Diego using the Cutters channel I tricked my satellite to send pings now._

_Ping end._

"I can't believe this is happening again!" I said with anger building. I punched the nearest tree, it shook and leaves fell off. My hand throbbed but I didn't pay attention to it.

"Tally calm down," David said

"How can I when I got some new _Specials_ out to destroy me?" I asked

"Tally-wa you're not the only target," Shay said

"But still!" I yelled

"Tally breathe." Fausto said "We need to figure this out."

I sighed trying to keep myself icy.

"Listen, we need a plan," Shay said "Any ideas?"

"Well first off we should…" David began but voice faded when I hearing something behind me.

I turned around but nothing was there, I tried to focus back on David but I kept hearing that noise and I kept seeing stuff out of the corner of my eye.

_"Why does this seem so familiar?"_

The noise kept getting more irritating and I couldn't block it out.

Finally giving in to it I ran into the forest where the sounbd was coming from to see what was bugging me. David and Shay were calling my name but I didn't stop until I was in the middle of the forest.

I examined carefully so I wouldn't miss whatever it was but I couldn't find anything.

"Come out come out where ever you are," I said with a teasing edge in my voice. "I won't bite."

I heard and saw nothing.

I was about to turn back when the figure reappeared and I started chasing the mysterious person again.

_"Why do I feel like I've done this before?" _

I stopped again when I heard the noise, it was on the left side of me.

I looked but nothing was there.

Suddenly I felt pressure on my back and I fell to the ground.

_"This is not how I wanted to spend my vacation." _I thought as I started turning over.

When I was fully turned over I looked up to see my attacker.

I gasped in horror.

The mysterious person was tall and lean with jet black hair, deep black eyes and flash tattoos all over their hands and face.

I blinked to make sure I was seeing right.

"Zane?"


	2. Old Flames

For those of you who are getting a story alert for a story I wrote in '09, Im finally updating! Two years later right! Anyhoo I decided to update after getting some inspiration to continue. I suggest that you reread the story and plus I totally fixed the entire chapter, my writing has definitly improved. Enjoy!

"Hey there Tally-wa," Zane said with a smirk plastered on his face.

I scooted back in horror, still trying to grasp the fact that Zane was here in front of me alive.

I looked at him trying to find the man Ieft in Diego, but this Zane was a beautifully cruel wolf like creature thats features were immediately icy.

"I thought you were..."

"Dead?" Zane chuckled. "Sorry Tally-wa but im living and breathing."

I got to my feet and looked him straight in the eye, I wasn't going to be intimidated by this.

"How?"

"Wow Tally-wa I was hoping more for an open arms kind of thing but since you asked so nicely I guess I'll tell you my little story," Zane said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"The story is a little long, but I guess we'll have a enough time since Shay-la and her pathetic group of Cutters are weak and David is a sad little ugly."

Anger boiled through me but if I wanted the infromation I needed I had to stay calm, not very icy-making.

"The doctors had said that after they saw how important I was to you they were going to try and bring me back to life because it might keep you from going off the rails. They seemd to think a person who loved as much as I did would keep you calm."

_"I already do, his name is David."_

"Wait loved?" I asked

"Oh don't get me wrong Tally, I still harbor feelings for you. There just not the pretty bubbleheaded ones," Zane said with the smirk that was really starting to annoy me

_"This isn't Zane, this a designed played with Zane, he was made to be this way."_

"Anyway the doctors had put my body in some kind of freezer to keep my body from dying anymore, put tubes to keep my brain alive and when they finally had enough equipment and had advanced some of their technology, they operated on me to bring me back to life. It was days before they brought me back, when they started to lose hope I finally came through but my breathing was very unhappy-making so I was in a coma for two days," Zane explained

"Then what, they just decided to make you 'Special'?" I snapped

"Tally you don't have to be so rude," he said sarcastically

"Cut the crap Zane! Just tell me how you became like this!

"Your gonna wish you never spoke to me like that, but before we get into that lets finish the story."

_Flashback_

_I walked down a Diego street enjoying the fresh air, taking in the nice day._

_"Zane."_

_I turned around to see who called me but no one was there._

_"I must be tired," I thought to myself, continuing down the street._

_After my walk I started to head back to my room that was at the hospital. I had to stay there until the Diego doctors could find a way to get Tally to me. They didn't want to tell Shay and the Cutters about me being alive because they were afraid it make Tally freak out on the City and cause another war. They decided to carefully plan it out first which means I've been alive and living right under Shay-la's nose._

_"Tally, I miss her so much. I wonder what shes doing right now?" I thought to myself._

_I remebered though from the newsfeeds that Tally had sent a Manifesto to Shay, Maddy, and Peris saying she was out in the wild with David._

_I could feel my blood boil when I thought of Tally and David together, he and I never had any problems except loving the same girl, but thats the thing, David never told Tally he loved her, I did. _

_"Ugh just wait till I see David again hes gonna be sorry!" I said aloud_

_"And we can help you with that," said a familiar voice._

_I turned to see the woman I hoped to never see again._

_"Dr. Cable."_

_"Zane, its so nice to see you, how are you?"_

_"Alive," I said swallowing_

_"I see, its a bit odd though when last I had heard you were dead," she said with razor edge in her voice_

_"Somethings off about her," I thought to myself_

_"The doctors brought me back to life to keep Tally from hurting anybody."_

_"Ah Tally, my only real living Special. She is out in the wild living with that ugly boy David."_

_I clenched my fist. "So I've heard."_

_Dr. Cable smiled, showing her razor teeth._

_"Shes Special!" I thought in horror_

_"Anyway Zane I have an offer to make you."_

_"What kind of offer?"_

_"The offer Tally wanted for you of course."_

_"How? I thought all that data was destroyed during the despecialization?"_

_"Well Zane Im sure you remember my subcommander Maximillia Feaster?" Dr. Cable asked when another woman stepped beside her._

_"I do."_

_"Well she copied and saved all of my data."_

_"But I thought the goverment destroyed it?" I asked confused_

_"I copied it all before handing it over to the City Council," Maximillia said._

_"And because she has done that I am able to recreate all of my Special Specials."_

_"So Zane do you wish to accomplish the what Tally had in store for you or are you staying a pretty little bubblehead?" Maxamillia asked._

_"If I stay pretty Tally will remember the love we had but if I'm Special she will go back to cutting and being Special," I thought_

_"No, I don't want any part of your offer," I said turning around walking from her._

_"Oh Zane I was hoping you would make the right decision. Take him down Anders."_

_I stopped when I felt a breeze behind me, but before I could look I felt a pain in my neck and was overcome with darkness._

_Flashback over_

"I woke up in a hospital room the next day, with these incredible tattoos and features. I didn't realize how stupid I was about declining her offer, its the best thing to ever happen to me."

"Yea I thought I was," I snapped again at him

"Thats exactly why I want you back Tally," Zane said with emotion in his face, walking closer to me.

"I'm finally what you wanted me to be and now we can be together," he said putting his hands on my face.

"I want to be with you Tally, just you and me."

Zane started leaning in and I pushed him away.

"Get away from me."

"Tally."

"No stay away."

"Why! I thought you wanted me like this?" he yelled

"I did! But I moved on and what you are now is nothing I want to be apart of," I said with edge clear in my voice

"Well you don't have a choice in the matter," Zane said and then he jumped at me.

We fell to the ground and Zane bared his teeth. He looked so animal like that I completely forgot who he was. I pushed him off me and I got up quickly to kick him in the side. he jumped up just as quick and threw a punch at me, I missed it by a few inches.

Zane and I began fighting, both missing and landing throws at each other. Croy wasn't lieing when he said they were faster and stronger, but I am an original design, the only one at that, so I do have power over Zane.

As he and I continued our fight I had finally landed a punch on Zane's face. He stumbled back and I saw blood was coming from his lip and nose.

"Whos Special now?" I asked

Zane looked up at me and before I knew it he slammed be into a tree making it shake, leaves dropping off, he held me by my throat.

"Don't you ever dare think that your stronger than me. I'm designed to be more powerful then you'll ever be," Zane growled in my ear.

I was about to respond when I heard Shay's voice in the distance. "Tally!"

I tried to turn my head but Zane's grip was to strong, which annoyed me to no end.

"Tally!" I heard again but this time it was David.

I tried to yell back but I felt a pain in my arm that caused me to scream.

I looked to see my arm twisted in way that isn't normal.

"I will have you back Tally, whatever it takes you will be mine again," Zane whispered in my ear placing a soft kiss by it.

I blinked hoping that he would be gone when I opened them and luckily he was.

I fell to my knees gasping for breath, when I calmed down enough I put my hand on my arm and snapped it back in place.

It still didn't feel right but I knew from experience that it would start to feel right in a couple of hours.

I got to my feet and walked back to camp.


	3. Choices

Thanks for the reviews! Also Im a little rusty on the whole icy feeling and cutting thing so if something doesn't make sense feel free to PM me and let me know because I did forget about some things. Enjoy!

I walked back to camp holding my arm. Zane did some pretty heavy damage to it because it was hurting pretty bad.

"Tally!"

I looked up to see Shay and Kas, one of the Cutters, run up to me. Shay looked annoyed and worried.

"Tally-wa where did you go?" Shay asked

"I meet up with an old friend of ours," I said cluthing my arm and sitting down.

"Who? and whats wrong with your arm?" Shay asked looking at my arm and kneeling down

"Zane. Hes alive and Special."

"What!"

"Shay-la please don't yell I am seriously not in the mood."

"Kas ping Fausto and tell him where we are make sure he comes alone, and go and keep David busy," Shay said

"What? no Shay-la," I said

"Tally this is a Special Circumstance, whether or not the Cutters and I are actual Specials this is a job for us and only us. David isn't apart of it," Shay explained to me

"Hes apart of me Shay. For one year its been just me and him, everything I am hes apart of so Kas better bring him or I will hurt the Cutters," I said with complete edge to my voice

"Hurt my Cutters and me and you will have a problem Tally-wa," Shay said with just as equal edge

Shay and I continued staring each other down. This isn't the first time she and I had an altercation like this. To Shay it doesn't matter if shes Special or not she will fight me if she has to.

"Fausto is on his way should I have him bring David?" Kas asked

"Better make up your mind quick Tally-wa."

I stared down at her. "Five minutes Shay, five."

She smiled. "I'd knew you would see things my way. Kas go keep David busy."

"Yes Boss."

I huffed.

"Calm down Tally, Fausto will be here soon and then we can figure this all out."

Then right on cue, Fausto's voice came.

"I see you found the runaway Shay-la."

"I did and she seems to have some unhappy-making news for us."

"Besides her broken arm what could it be?" Fausto asked kneeling in front of me.

"Zane is alive and Special," I said

"What!"

"Geez what is up with you and Shay-la yelling? You guys are so sense-missing," I mumbled

"Before we get into that, who broke your arm?" Shay asked

"Who do think Shay? It was Zane," I said

"Why would he break your arm?" Fausto asked

"Well we heard David and Shay calling for me and I guess he flipped out. Hes not the Zane we used to know, this is Special Zane and he doesn't want anything to do with his old life," I said sadly

"Again we'll get into that later, my main concern is your arm," Shay said examing my arm

"Why? I snapped it back in place, it will feel better soon," I said snatching my arm from Shay's grasp.

"You snapped it back in place, but you snapped it in the wrong place," Shay explained then snatching my arm back

"What?"

"You snapped it in the wrong place, two of your bones are overlapping. I'm going have to break it again and snap it back in place," Shay said

"Do it quick," I said stretching out my arm

Shay took my arm in both her hands and snapped. I groaned pain but the pain gave me an icy feeling.

_"My head is cleared, my muddled thoughts of Zane disappeared. This is not something I want going back to, but it may help me in the long run."_

"Tally-wa you okay?" Fausto asked snapping me out of my thoughts

"What? Yea I'm okay," I said getting up

Shay stared at me. "You feel icy don't you?" Shay asked standing up.

"Of course I do, I always do."

"No I mean the pain is like when you used to cut, it cleared your mind and sharpened it, everything is clearer then before," Shay said

A gulity feeling coursed through me because it was true, thats how I felt and I did miss this feeling and I enjoy it, but I promised to never do it again.

"Shay I'm pretty sure one way or another were all gonna have to go back to that," Fausto said also getting to his feet

"How do you figure?" I asked

"If these 'new' Specials are as bad as they seem were gonna need to be as clear headed as possible, especially since were despecialized," Fausto explained

"or we could always reverse the despecialization," Shay mumbled

I turned and gave her a sharp look. "Shay!"

"What?"

"Look no matter how much we need it we can't go back to that, if we do we'll start to see things from Zane and Dr. Cable's way," I said

"Did you just say Dr. Cable?" Shay asked

"Yes, shes the one who enhanced these new Specials. Maxamillia saved her data before handing it over for the goverment to destroy," I explained

"I never liked her," Fausto said

"Me either."

"If these Specials have been enhanced under the goverment's nose then we should be able to reverse our despecialization," Shay said but she was pretty much talking to her self.

"And how are we supposed to do that Shay? Diego would never do it, espcially if had to do with Dr. Cable," Fausto asked

"Maddy."

"Are you brain-missing Shay-la?" I practically yelled at her

"Shes our only option if we wanted to do it, which I think we should," Shay said

"Your not thinking clearly Shay," Fausto told her

"Your right I'm not," Shay said

Shay rolled up her right sleeve and brought out a knife.

"Shay no!" I yelled and lunged at her.

She already cut before I could stop her. We both fell to the ground.

"Tally!" Fausto yelled

"What is your problem Shay? Do you know exactly how sense-missing you are?" I yelled in her face.

Shay just looked at me with a blank stare. She looked relived.

Fausto ran over to us and kneeled in front of Shay.

"Shay-la? Are you okay?" Fausto asked with his hands on Shay's face.

"Exhilirating," Shay sighed and then she passed out in Fausto's arms.

"Shay-la!" I yelled

"Tally shes okay," Fausto said

"What do you mean shes okay? She just passed out by cutting herself, do you not see how brain-missing she is?" I asked yelling at him

"I do see Tally-wa, but thats Shay for you. You should know better then anyone when she thinks she right or has one of her ideas its the most icy thing in the world and she'll go through with it a hundred percent."

"Fausto, shes talking about going back to cutting and reversing the operation, if that happens we go back to being Dr. Cable's little puppets, never having our own mind again," I explained to him

"I know Tally but you gotta look at it from Shay's point. Us Cutters have a better chance at these new Speicals if our operation is reversed and you would be able to have a better fighting chance if your mind was cleared," Fausto told me

"I understand where she is coming from, and I do agree but we just can't go back to that. We fought all this time to just go back to what we were trying to get away from?"

"Lets just wait till Shay wakes up and we'll discuss it. You, Shay, me, and the Cutters. Its a decision we all have to decided on," Fausto said getting up and carrying Shay like in the old photos they showed us at school of people who became married or something.

"Even if we decided to do it, it isn't like Maddy will do it and David, Croy an the uglies won't like it either," I said walking with him

"Think so? What if Maddy wants to destroy the Specials? Then she would be happy to help us, espcially if she sees it from Shay's point of view."

"Yea you don't know Maddy very well," I said

Fausto and I laughed.

"So why did Shay-la pass out? I mean you guys still heal quickly and everything."

"Our bodies can't handle the cuts we used to do, you know the deep long ones? Well thats what Shay did so her body didn't understand what was going on, so everything got dizzy-making for her and she passed out. Sleeping helps us heal, were not like the old Cutters that could heal in two seconds flat,"

"But she said exhilirating, so she felt the pain and the sharpened mind," I said

"Exactly, she felt what it used to be like to cut and she enjoyed it, but her body isn't used to deep cuts so her nerves told her to pass out so she could heal and because it was such a rush she felt light-headed. When she wakes up she be clear-headed as ever and easier to talk to," Fausto said with a smile

"So you admit shes stubborn?" I asked with a smirk

"I never said that," he said returning the smirk

We continued to walk.

"But for the record, your both stubborn," he said

I hit him over the head and we continued walking to meet up with David and the rest of the Cutters. Both of us thinking about the big choice that could change everything.


	4. Decision

I sat by the fire with a million things going through my mind. I couldn't decide about cutting again or not, I knew it was going to be helpful but then I can't be myself.

I wanted to be able to fight off Zane and the new specials but I don't want to have other people think for me. I fought to get away but now I'm probably going back. I had no idea what to do, all I knew was that I wanted to protect the people I love.

I was so wrapped in my thoughts that I didn't hear David sit down next to me.

"You okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Not really but I thought I'd ask," he said

I gave him a small smile. "Wheres Fausto?"

"Still in the tent with Shay, he said she should be waking up soon."

It was silent after that. David and I watched the fire together.

"Are you gonna do it?" David asked. We told him about what happened and what we were thinking about doing.

"I don't know. I have no idea what to do," I said

David sighed. "I think you should do it."

I turned to him surprised. "What?"

"Tally its the only way to fight them."

"I can't believe your telling me to go back to having someone think for me," I said

"I'm not telling you to go back to having someone think for you, what I'm trying to tell you is that if you work hard enough you will be able to control the influence of the cutting and no one will think for you," David explained to me

"Do you hear yourself? David I have no control over how I feel when I cut, everything becomes so clear that I see it with edge, it becomes a threat."

"A squirrel becomes a threat to you?" David asked smiling

"You know what I mean."

He laughed.

"David come on this is serious," I said getting up and walking

"I know its serious thats why I want you to be able to protect yourself," he said doing the same

I turned back to him. "Well I want to be able to protect you. Zane is mostly after getting me back and your in his way, with him being special and his enhanced abilities who knows what he could do to you."

"Its not me I'm worried about, its you. If anything happened to you...I wouldn't know what to do with my life," David said

I looked at him not knowing what to say. David and I had never really expressed much of our old feelings for each other since we met up and decided to save the world. It was almost like a strictly business relationship, I mean yea we slept in the same tent and shares a sleeping bag if we had too but there wasn't any declarations of love or eternal promises.

Before the the conversation got anymore akward there was rustling behind me. I turned to see Fausto and Shay emerging from the tent.

"Shay-la!" I yelled happy she was okay

David and I walked over to them.

"Tally nice to see you too," Shay said

"How you feeling?" David asked her

"Like the world is mine to have."

"Should I feel okay about that?" David asked

Fausto laughed. "Don't worry David, she just feels really awake. Its nothing dangerous."

David nodded.

"So whats the plan Boss?" I asked

"Well lets get the cutters together and we'll al decide," Shay said

She walked a space away from us a whistled loud.

Soon the Cutters were popping out on nowhere knowing the whistle call meant there was something important to discuss. They all stood at attention.

"Alright I'm sure all of you have heard about the current situation on our hands," Shay said in her leader voice. I remembered the day when I would stand at attention and listen to Shay's instructions.

"And because of this situation we have a decision that we all have to make together. If this decision is something you do not agree with speak up and we will let you return to Diego as messangers. If you choose not to be a apart of it your orders will be to go back to Diego and let the officals know Dr. Cable is at large, is this clear?" Shay asked

The Cutters stood in silence, meaning they understood the orders of their leader.

"Alright then. The decision that is up for discussion is whether we should reverse our despecialization. We have new enemies that are just like us but are hundred times stronger and faster, they way are now gives us little chance to defend ourselves and the city we love. If we reversed our operation we will be able to go back to being the killing machines we once were and we have a way better chance at protecting ourselves. Is there anyone who does not wish to reverse their operation?"

Silence. Every Cutter ever made knew that if you backed down from anything you were branded as weak and unfit to be a Special. The Cutters weren't designed to be weak.

Shay smiled. "It seems that we all agree to reverse the operation."

Fausto, David and I exchanged looks. This was not going to end well.

A/N: Sorry this chapter didn't have much action. I didn't want to leave you guys hangin for too long. Thank for reading!


End file.
